Gryffindor Damon: Sorting
by casdean101
Summary: Damon Salvatore, a small first year of one of the richest wizarding families, arrives at Hogwarts to be sorted. How will he react when things don't turn out the way his father wanted them to?


It was a dark, chilly afternoon as the first years approached the castle doors after getting off of the boat. The children whispered loudly as they took in the castle that was very large and old.

A dark haired, blue-eyed first year walked with the others as they reached the door, led by a half giant who goes by the name of Hagrid. He wasn't paying attention to the people around him, but rather kept his posture straight and thought about his family. His name was Damon Salvatore, the eldest son of one of the wealthiest and most respected and feared families in the wizarding community.

To the average person, he looked perfectly fine, his posture upright, and his eyes trained at the door that a witch had just walked through. His face seemed bored and neutral unlike the emotions inside that were enough to make his anxiety Spike up.

He took a quiet deep breath, ignoring the boring lecture on the school houses and what they stood for. He was thinking about the many past generations of Salvatores, all of whom were in Slytherin. He was going to be put in Slytherin. He had to be. He held his hands behind him, using that to keep his hands from shaking nervously.

Once he tuned back into the speech told by an older woman, he her recognized from his readings. Professor McGonagall. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked away to see if they were ready.

Damon Salvatore looked around, observing the crowd around him. He could tell there was a Weasley because it was obvious from what he heard his father bickering about. He also noticed some other people that he guessed what families they were from. Most of them, though, he had no idea.

"Oh, look, it's Salvatore" Tyler drawled, approaching the dark haired Salvatore.

The two knew each other from when certain families gathered together for a ball. A fancy ball in which Damon was forced to attend and act like family life was perfect. During these parties, the families were supposed to get along, but as time went on, Damon and Tyler realized they couldn't resist remarks towards one another.

"What do you want, Lockwood?" Damon asked, sighing a little. The last thing he wanted was to pick a fight here of all places.

"What do I want from you? Nothing. There isn't anything you of all people could give me" Tyler smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, stepping closer to Tyler Lockwood, his blue eyes trained on him.

He couldn't even process the whispers that were occurring around them. Two families that were focused on everyone being Slytherin. The feud was not well known, but soon it would be.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the two as she arrived from the Great Hall.

Damon stepped back from Tyler, who looked smug at the sight of Damon Salvatore backing down. "Nothing, Professor" Tyler said smoothly, giving her a charming smile.

"Very well," McGonagall said, not buying his charming look for a second. "Follow me. The sorting ceremony is ready to begin"

Damon looked around before walking inside the Great Hall along with other students. He couldn't help but be in awe at the height and length of the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, which only made the Salvatore appreciate it that much more. There was nothing more enjoyable (except spending time with his little brother) than looking up at the night sky.

The first year students reached the platform in which a stool sat, a dusty, old sorting hat sitting on top of it. Damon glanced around at the other students. He had found himself towards the middle while Tyler Lockwood stood in the front, looking rather smug. He knew what house he was getting into. There was no doubt about that.

Damon, on the other hand, was terrified internally of breaking the Salvatore family tradition and facing the wrath of his father. He sighed softly and watched ahead, not saying a word. The suspense was thickening the atmosphere as McGonagall opened up a long scroll and called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah" she said.

Damon began tuning out the name calling for a bit, knowing it was only at As and his last name began with an S. He saw some students in complete awe and nerves and figured they must be muggleborns. No pureblood wizard looked that much in fascination, no matter how interesting and beautiful the Great Hall was.

Eventually, he tuned back in and listened as Tyler Lockwood was called and obviously put in the Slytherin house just like he had hoped. Damon stood, continuing to watch as he saw Harry Potter approached the stool. His interest immediately peaked as he watched the boy who had lost his parents at a young age. The boy was put in Gryffindor, causing an eruption of applause from the table on the far right.

Names continued to be called until she reached his name. "Salvatore, Damon" McGonagall called out

Damon swallowed hard before approaching the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"A Salvatore. That's a name I haven't heard in years. Hm... How fascinating"

"Fascinating? How so?" Damon asked

"You want to be in Slytherin, like all Salvatore's going back generations, correct?"

"Of course, I do. It's where I belong" Damon said, though he wasn't so sure.

"I don't believe so, and part of you disagrees with that statement as well."

"Please. You can see inside my mind. I'm sure you can guess what would happen if I was placed in any house except Slytherin" Damon insisted, his voice a loud whisper

"I'm aware, Damon Salvatore. However, I have also seen you standing up and taking the blame foe something you did not do in order to protect your brother. That is a very Gryffindor trait. That is bravery as well as loyalty"

"No, not Gryffindor, please" Damon insisted, squeezing his blue eyes shut.

"I think it is a good idea for you. I think it will help you, and I think you believe that as well, you're just afraid. It's okay to be afraid, but you need to start standing up for yourself. You have potential, Damon. Use it." The Sorting Hat said before shouting "Gryffindor!"

Suddenly, the whole Great Hall went silent in shock. Damon's heart pounded nervously as he took a deep breath. He stood up as the hat was removed. He couldn't being himself to move further with all of the eyes trained on him.

From behind him, he heard a clap and turned around a little, to see Dumbledore had risen from his seat and began clapping. Slowly, the rest of the Great Hall began clapping as well, more automatic than genuine. Damon gave the headmaster a grateful look before going to take a seat.

"Congratulations" Harry Potter said softly, giving Damon a small smile as he looked at him.

"Thank you." He said simply, mainly because he was still in shock. The fear hadn't settled in, but it would soon.

"St. John, Lorenzo" The woman called.

Damon looked over at his childhood friend, the only one he considered a genuine friend. The boy was placed in Slytherin, causing Damon to slump down in disappointment. He sighed softly. Enzo did not have a Slytherin personality, but perhaps it was ambition that caused him to be in that house. This caused even more whispers due to the rumors that the mother he had never known was perhaps a muggle.

"Are you alright?" An older student asked, looking at Damon in concern.

"I'll be okay" Damon said, though he doubted it was true.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. My name is Alaric, by the way. Alaric Saltzman. Muggleborn" he added casually and watched Damon for his reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, Alaric. I'm Damon Salvatore" Damon said. "Mind if I call you Ric?" He asked with a faint chuckle.

"Go ahead." Ric grinned. "There's something about you, Damon. Something I like. I don't know what it is, but I have a good feeling about you"

The two began talking about whatever crossed their minds. It was only once Damon was in bed that he began to have the deep rooted fear settle in about how his father would react.


End file.
